Splutnik
Splutnik is an ultra-rare "Moshling" in the Zoshlings set within the Moshi Monsters franchise. Splutnik is the chief engineer of the Rhapsody 2 and uses their jetpack to perform impressive feats. Splutnik is first found in the mission "Welcome To Jollywood" where they are in a trance. The player must help them out of it in order to proceed. Biography Splutnik is the hyperactive Zoshling capable of rocketing from one side of the Silky Way to the other in less than twelve argh-secs. Apparently it's all down to his amazing jetpack. I wouldn't mind one myself to help rocket out of sticky situations. And just imagine how quickly I could round up Moshlings! Besides serving as chief engineer aboard the Rhapsody 2, this bubble-brained geek is a kazoo maestro, and also discovered the Bossanova Goopernova when he was still a space cadet. That would be even more impressive if I had the faintest idea what the Bossanova Goopernova is! Mini Bio Meet the hyperactive Zoshling capable of rocketing across the Silky Way in just twelve argh-secs. Besides serving as chief engineer aboard the Rhapsody 2, Splutnik is a kazoo maestro, and discovered the Bossanova Goopernova when he was still a space cadet. Character Encyclopedia Main Space-brained Splutnik is an energetic zooming Zoshling who can rocket-race across the Silky Way on his jet pack in less than 12 seconds. Zwhoosh! This fast-moving extraterrestrial is also quick-thinking, so he is well suited to his role as Chief Engineer on board the Rhapsody 2, the Zoshlings' high-tech spacecraft. = Intergalactic genius Famous for being the Zoshling who discovered the Bossanova Goopernova when he was just a young space cadet, Splutnik has always been a super space geek. When he's not dazzling his alien pals with his cosmic intelligence, he likes to relax by playing the kazoo. Missing in action After the Rhapsody 2 crashed, the Super Moshis found Splutnik at Bobbi SingSong's yoga retreat in Jollywood. Evil Big Chief Tiny Head had put Splutnik in a deep trance in order to steal his jet pack! Data File Habitat: Swooniverse Job: Chief Engineer of the Rhapsody 2 Zoshling crew: Captain Squirk, First Officer Ooze, Dr C. Fingz Notes * Enormous brain protected by helmet. * Trusty jet pack * Holding on very tightly! Habitat The planet Symphonia but Splutnik enjoys whooshing around the Way-Outta-Sphere strapped to his jetpack. Traits Personality Cosmic, crazy, nitro-charged. Likes Rocket fuel and space rock music. Dislikes Bad special effects and trombones. Trivia *His name is a pun of the Russian satellite: "Sputnik". *In Season 2: Mission 6, Big Chief Tiny Head puts him in a trance to do research on Splutnik's jet-pack. Big Chief Tiny Head used his jet-pack to create blueprints for the Glumponauts. *There used to be a glitch that if you clicked on him, he would have the same sound as Dr. C. Fingz. **The sound of Dr. C. Fingz was actually cut short when it was played, you didn't hear the "hoaayyy" bit at the end. *Splutnik's jetpack is fuelled by cosmic gloop. *He's the only 'flying' Moshling who's technically not flying. In his coding, he is coded as a grounded Moshling like most Moshlings, meaning he is at level with all the others, not including the likes of Ecto and Wurley, for example. This means that the space between Splutnik and the floor are actually attached to him and his file. This again explains why you have to wash his shadow in Moshling Clean-Up. Gallery Mystery zosh.jpg Splutnik1.png Splutnik2.png Splutnik3.png Splutnik4.png Splutnik5.png Splutnik6.png Splutnik7.png Splutnik8.png Splutnik twilight.png Zoshling Portrait Splutnik.png|Zoshling Posters Zoshling Statue Splutnik.png|Zoshling Statue Splutnik Merch TC Splutnik series 3.png TC Splutnik series 4.png Splutnik figure normal.jpg Splutnik figure gold.png Collector card s5 splutnik.png Countdown card s5 splutnik.png Music Island Missions MIM MOTS p4.png MIM MOTS p57.png MIM MOTS p60.png MIM MOTS p63.png MIM MOTS p65.png MIM MOTS p68.png MIM MOTS p69.png MIM MOTS p70.png MIM MOTS p74.png MIM MOTS p80.png MIM MOTS p83.png MIM MOTS p87.png MIM MOTS p102.png MIM MOTS p103.png MIM MOTS p105.png MIM CC p49.png MIM CC p51.png MIM CC p54.png MIM CC p64.png MIM CC p66.jpg MIM CC p67.png MIM CC p78.png MIM CC p82.png MIM CC p83.png MIM CC p84.png MIM CC p87.png MIM CC p95.png Category:Zoshlings Category:Moshlings Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Mission Moshlings